


【SC】萨菲罗斯教文盲克劳德写字（多罗罗paro）

by kleinblue



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, 肢体残缺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinblue/pseuds/kleinblue
Summary: 克劳德与世界隔离了16年，他不会写字。善良的萨菲罗斯先生决定教他写单词。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 18





	【SC】萨菲罗斯教文盲克劳德写字（多罗罗paro）

*兼职多罗罗的魔神萨菲罗斯X触觉恢复的可拆卸人偶克劳德  
*我流sc，渣文笔，肢体残缺

第三个思念体被击杀后，克劳德夺回了他的触觉。  
萨菲罗斯叫他躺下来，用那只仅存的属于自己的右手摩挲土地，尽可能地伸展躯干与义肢去贴近全然陌生的存在。与世隔绝十六载，他依然看不到、听不见、闻不着、说不出，但终于感知到静谧黑暗中逐渐苏醒的世界。

开始是一阵凉意拂过，金色的发丝随之摇曳，毛发末梢的触觉小体受到压迫，微小的信号攀住神经纤维抵达克劳德的大脑皮层。  
“这是风。”萨菲罗斯俯下身，吐露的气流轻轻送进克劳德耳廓，惹得它迅速充血。他握着克劳德的手指一笔一笔地描出“wind”。  
然后是克劳德的指尖陷入冰凉又柔软的质地，偶尔带来毛茸茸的啄吻。  
“这是泥土和它的小草。”萨菲罗斯带他写下“soil”，又写下“grass”。  
最后是一直引导着他的温热宽大覆上他的手背，细细地收拢其中。  
“这是我。”萨菲罗斯左手食指点上克劳德的心脏，在身上绕了些许圈划至其小腹。最后一笔被拖得很长，延伸到大腿内侧，又猛然弯折上勾。前一个思念体刚将皮肤送还金色小陆行鸟，萨菲罗斯对此心知肚明，毕竟是他们相遇的「起点」。丝滑流畅的画布让萨菲罗斯爱不释手，由于字符相对其他单词冗长复杂，他贴心地多写了几遍，是“everything”。

指腹擦过克劳德的乳尖，细腻的触感不断逗弄他的下身。单词笔画经过轨迹对这具新生了幼嫩肌肤与敏感神经的身体实在太过刺激。密密麻麻的电流在克劳德体内乱窜，边缘系统第一次得到活动，名为多巴胺的神经递质短时间大量释放，极度的兴奋和愉悦让初尝情欲的克劳德无所适从。他不知道这意味着什么，也不知道应当如何去排解，以至于感到万分痛苦。克劳德剧烈颤抖，本能地向前挺胸，背部拱出漂亮的线条。他右臂使劲，绷出常年战斗磨炼出的有力的上臂肌肉群，试图挣脱被萨菲罗斯束缚的右手，好抓挠些什么来减轻内部过载的快乐。事实上，他确实成功地制造了一些麻烦。  
“写歪了，可能会记错，”萨菲罗斯反手擒住克劳德右手腕按在地面，颇为遗憾地看着他不听话的学生，但老师总是需要耐心教导调皮的孩子，“再来几遍吧，记住了就告诉我。”  
克劳德的眼球滚动了几圈，睁大到极点，似乎准备流下身体承受远超极限时的生理性泪水，然而巴雷特为他寻来的机械造就的双眼可没有装上泪腺，不具有流泪的功能。他张开嘴，喉头上下滚动，发出无声的尖叫。他只能如此——义肢早不知何时被萨菲罗斯卸下扔在一旁，挣扎与反抗不过是颤动的躯干、晃动的头颅，被萨菲罗斯按在耳畔无力张开又收紧的右手。

克劳德开始恐惧。即使刚出生就被魔神带走11个器官，他也强大无比，远离世界便无畏于危险，无惧于危险便不会退缩。如今他体验越来越多难以驾驭的未知，他会变得弱小，克劳德想。  
心眼世界中那朵白色的火焰会离他而去吗？它会永远待在他身边吗？  
当克劳德无意间斩杀蓝绿色火焰的魔神得到右手后，他便决心离开家乡，夺回自己被吞噬的器官。白色火焰在他踏上寻找魔神之路不久后出现，强大、耀眼又温柔，陪伴他顺利地找到下一个魔神，是相当可靠的同伴。  
与世界的第一次接触总该是眷恋。他并不清楚这意味着什么，没有人教过他。他侧过头，蹭了蹭腮边的手。  
“是在告诉我记住了吗？”萨菲罗斯停下单词教学，松开克劳德的手腕，主动贴近克劳德的脸颊轻抚他的人偶。  
克劳德张口含住了抵在他唇边的手指，右臂环住萨菲罗斯宽阔的背，伸出手指，沿着记忆中蒂法教给他的，缓慢又坚定地在萨菲罗斯身上写下五个字母，“cloud”。  
我一定会杀了魔神，拿回属于我的器官，“看”到更多的你。

魔神如此思念着他的人偶，若非当初爱丽丝阻挠，克劳德早在呱呱坠地时便完整属于他。不过这样倒也不坏，他们之间还将拥有无数美好的回忆:克劳德聆听来自世界的第一道声，将是萨菲罗斯在唤他的名；克劳德声带第一次震动，吐露的第一个音，将是萨菲罗斯的名字；克劳德第一次嗅到世界的味道，将是有些艳丽的琥珀麝香。他会还给克劳德左手，还给他双耳，还给他声音，还给他鼻子......他蛊惑克劳德一步一步地靠近他。

“好孩子，”萨菲罗斯嘴角微勾，在克劳德额角印下一个吻，“来北大空洞找我吧。”


End file.
